Weapons or Roses
by chaosgenerator
Summary: "My life, my love, I give them to you, My Queen". There's going to be a little bit of everything in this story.
1. I, Queen Hotaru

She woke slowly. The brightness of the Sun blinding her through curtains of lavender. She groaned as she rolled over and staggered out of the soft, warm, friendly, bed. Looking in her vanity mirror she huffed. The makeup from the night before was smeared across her pale blue face. Her usually wavy sea green hair was a tangled mess. There was a faint stench of alcohol eeking from her pores.

She sighed.

Sneaking out had it's advantages, but always the morning after...hiding the evidence is no issue. She smiled to herself remembering what she could of the night before and that handsome stranger she allowed in her embrace. He was good she'll admit, but what was his name?...Oh well. She gingerly stepped into the shower and let the comforting water wash away her delicious sin.

The Queen sat writing a letter with much trepidation. Her wording must be careful, diplomatic. Trade with the Inner Kingdoms was necessary for the survival of her people. Without it the economy would fail. They would rebel. They would die..

No pressure.

Beside her stood her long time close friend, gently looking over the Queen's shoulder. "You shouldn't say that. Not with the death of the Venisian Prince. It could be taken as an insult."

"If you would rather-"

"I can't get involved."

"Then kindly go see to our ward and leave me to diplomacy."

The time guardian smirked as she left her love to her "diplomacy". The click of her heels echoed through the empty halls.

The lab. The place she could be herself. The place where everything made sense. The place where it all came together. The only place she felt safe.

She looked at the computer again. But this...This wasn't making sense. The universe had an equation. If it didn't fit in the equation it wasn't suppose to exist. How? Why? Who?

She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. A small headache had started to form.

Who could make the impossible, possible?

A loud noise permeated her solitude. A transmission? No one had this contact. She replaced her glasses and looked carefully at the screen. She couldn't believe it..

"You..."

Just as the taste of booze and man was leaving her mouth, a gentle knock came to her door. Followed by, of course, the immediate entry of the devil woman who knocked. She didn't know which one it was. They're all devil women.

Through the bathroom door an ageless voice commanded, " It's time for training."

"Just five more minutes," she said coming out the door and virtually flying to find her training clothes in her, what they call,"mess" of a room.

"If you would just let the slaves clean it, you would be able to find what you need quickly."

"I don't want their dirty hands touching my things. Besides, chaos is genius."

The young teen could feel the eyes of her mother roll as the shirt she had been struggling with finally pulled free from the drawer.

"Since it's taking you so long and you're running late, recite the soldier's creed."

"but I'm almost done," she said looking for her other shoe under her bed. It has to be here somewhere. It's not like they can walk on their own. Then she felt the glare and a slowness to the ebb of time. She stood and sighed briefly.

"A soldier is loyal.

A soldier is honest.

A soldier never kills.

A soldier never loves..."

Across the galaxy, another teen, who wasn't late for her training, steadies her bow. She slowly inhales as her vision focuses on her target. With the thought of all she had to do today, she releases the arrow.

"WooHoo! I swear you get better every time Princess Rei. Soon You'll be zeroing without thinking about it!," cheered her friend Princess Usagi. Rei smiled as she let down her bow. If it wasn't for how insanely positive the Moon Princess was...

"O! Can we go have lunch now?"

"It's still morning. We have to go to-"

"O! Can I have ice cream for lunch? Or how about funnel cake?"

"Caligraphy. Now," she demanded gently pushing her slightly, ok not so slightly, annoying friend back into the palace.

"But we've worked so hard we deserve a break."

"You didn't do anything."

"I cheered you on."

Rei sighed and couldn't help but smile remembering the "bunny" cheering with every bull's eye.

"Fine."

"WooHoo!"

The trumpets sounded. The crowd cheered. She choked down her tears. Yes, death was celebrated by her people. But her brother...her prince. She stood gracefully, not letting the uncertainty of her heart show. She must be strong for her people. She approached the edge of the balcony just as her brother's casket left the courtyard. The smell of flowers is in the air.

She inhaled deeply,"Citizens of Venus. Today we celebrate the passing-"

She looked down at her chest. Gingerly she placed her hand on the newly found arrow. A fading pulse welcomed her hand. The screams of her people, she could only see.

" To the Royal House of Mercury,

I, Queen Hotaru of the Outer Kingdom Saturn, wish this letter finds you well. I have done as you have requested, and a shipment of our best chemical weapons are enroute to you. As your representative stated at the Imperial Convention, I too believe equal powers must be placed throughout the kingdoms. Enclosed you will find a photo of the soldier we wish you to train, along with the information you requested. We look forward to seeing you at the Royal Ball.

With best wishes,

Royal House of Saturn"

Her movements brought it to life. With every stroke, it's soul grew. She moved as the violin sang. Waves crashed along the shore, spreading their comforting scent. A gentle breeze embraced her. A smile crept to her face.

A voice of tenor whispered through the wind," It's done my love."

She placed her bow by her side and looked to the twin moons.

"Your job isn't done yet my warrior," she slipped into the secret shadow with a graceful joy.


	2. I, Queen Mina

The room was cold. A steady beep lay beside her. She struggled to open her eyes. What was it that woke her? Couldn't have been her love. Love doesn't live here anymore..She didn't want to wake. Death would have been nice. At least then she wouldn't be staring at a family portrait lamenting her brother's death. O to join him in the Elysian Fields...

Her breathing was labored. She could vaguely hear someone speaking in Mercurian. Too bad she didn't pay much attention to her studies.

The bandages tightened as she tried to sit up. She did her best not to let the pain show, but still behind her eyes it exploded. Her chest felt as if it were on fire. A nurse urged her to lay back down.

"How long have I been.."she couldn't breathe enough to finish the sentence.

* * *

"12 weeks.," sneared Queen Ami. Before her stood a half dressed, flushed, teen. She could smell the teen's reproductive fluid from across the room.

"I'm aware."

"You haven't learned a thing," sighed the Mercurian.

"That's not entirely true. I have learned that if you don't get your coffee you're a royal-"

"Enough! Just because you come from the Outer Kingdom does not mean I have to tolerate your attitude."

The Queen sighed once more as she motioned the guards away. A smell of alcohol permeated her senses.

"The guard you decided to fornicate with will be executed-"

"but he didn't-"

"and you would be too, were it not for your mother." And the fact that they weren't technically in her kingdom. She was sure word get around downstairs at the ball. O for this to have happened in The Deadly Queen's bed chambers..Ami silently lamented the punishment the child would face.

The blue skinned young adult looked down. The expression on her face just couldn't be shame. There was no way Queen Ami was going to believe it, but what the child said next shocked her..

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Setsuna laughed. It had been so long since she had a good laugh. Despite the instability in/with the Inner Kingdoms she was glad. And it was all due to the Neptunian Queen before her.

"I can't believe this.,"whispered Michiru.

Written on the giant mirror adjacent from the throne room, in the Queen's most expensive Venusian lipstick, in the most obvious handwriting:

"I had fun. Call me sometime.- Haruka"

The throne room was quite. Every guard could be seen holding back a chuckle. If word of this got out though..

Queen Michiru removed her hand from the cold mirror, flashes of the night before playing in her mind. A warm hand, a deep kiss..moans...She had fun too, but this is evidence of treason. An uprising of the people was iminent if word got out.

"It's that garden boy isn't you sneaky woman," joked Setsuna.

Michiru smiled. Her "boy" wasn't from the garden, but out of this world.

"Erase this at once. Time Guardian please join me..."

* * *

Rei sat calmly at the table. Her outfit of sparkling ruby shone great with her raven hair. She was nervous. The garden was stunning. Truly it was here that had the most beautiful flora.

"I hope you do not mind my being late," she said with a small bow of her head.

"Not at all. Please help yourself to some cake," smiled the Jupiterian Princess as she gestured to the piece of delicious cake in front of Rei.

"I'm afraid I must decline. Sweets are not allowed in Martian religion," blushed Rei.

Makoto smiled slyly,"Surely one bite of my cooking won't hurt.."

Rei smiled," It is also customary to accept food a host has cooked."

The Jupiterian Princess moved closer to her Martian counterpart and picked up a fork. She gingerly took off a bit of the cake. Holding the bite sized bit of delicious in front of the raven haired beauty she smiled," I must cater to my guest."

Rei blushed and accepted the bite.

Inside her mouth was an explosion. An explosion of what she could only describe as happy. She squeled with glee.

Makoto laughed,"Please, do not feed my ego princess."

Rei blushed as she took the fork and dug in for more chocolate goodness.

* * *

She dug the blade deeper. With her hand over the Moon Princess's mouth, she twisted the blade. She could feel the scream form and die. She gently put Serena down. Eyes of empty glass stared at her. All love gone. All hope, all dreams..all life. It saddened her. As she pulled the blade out, a stream of warm red watered the grass.

"A solider has her duty," she said trying to lighten the mood. Course only talking to herself, it didn't work. She looked around briefly. Then towards her own kingdom. She closed her eyes. She imagined what would be happening there..The faint light from the sun just rising. The crisp colder breeze. Maybe her father was playing piano..

She sighed and wiped her blade on the grass. She looked back in the ball room. A soft sad violin played. Had she already missed her water sprite taking stage? She calmly walked back inside.


	3. I, Queen Michiru

**This is beginning to feel like a very bad snuff film. Again I don't own this people, they're only working for me at the moment**

And so it began again. As it has for eons. As it will for eons. Something always happens. But it's always right when it needed. Nothing ever happens on accident. Not in this universe. All is one and one is all. She had thought it was surely Venus who should have died..

Ami pondered as she looked upon the corpse of the Moon Princess.

What number did she miss? Was a decimal out of place? Had she not gone far enough?

She glanced at the appearance of the Time Guardian and Queen Neptune. They stopped their laughter when her eyes met theirs. Then they saw Her.

"When was this?," gasped Neptune.

"I just found her,"whispered Ami, calculations playing behind her eyes.

* * *

"I found it," proudly proclaimed Queen Jupiter. She'd been looking in this closet for hours. She really needed to talk someone into smaller closets. There were just too many clothes.

She swirled the emerald dress off hanger. The light shone with slight sparkles.

Rei gasped,"It's beautiful."

Makoto glances at the guards then smiles, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Wait till you try it one. I bet it'll fit wonderfully."

Rei blushed," Excuse me," she said as she left the closet.

* * *

Leaving was easy. All she had to do was get in her ship and leave. There were so many guards at these parties, she hadn't bothered to bring one. They all knew she was the strongest. But slightly brushing up against her was Michiru. Her confidence. Her reason..

She made to grab for her lover's hand, only to be brushed off. She frowned slightly.

Michiru kneeled beside the corpse of the Moon Princess. She gently wiped blond strands of hair out of her face. She sighed sadly, then closed the princess's eyes.

The guards came. The body left. Michiru fought back tears.

O my love..you are surely the best actress ever..

* * *

"Ever? Like never ever," questioned the blue skinned teen defensively. She just couldn't beleive it. One little fuck and there it was.

"That is the word I used," calmly stated Hotaru. They stood in the ball room. Not the best place to punish your child, but sooner is better than later with this rebelious child. The Queen smiled slightly, as she was waved to by the Mercurian Queen.

"You can't just ban me from my home mother."

Hotaru fought back a laugh," You misunderstand. I'm only sending you to the time gate."

"With Setsuna. Only the creepiest, lamest, scout. Why can't I go with Haruka?"

The Mercurian Queen appeared at Queen Saturn's side," May I speak with you a moment?"

* * *

"This discussion is bull," stated Haruka.

"Are you absolutely sure that was supposed to happen," asked Michiru in all seriousness," if they find out who-"

"Yes. It was time for it to happen. Had she survived any longer, chaos would reign," lamented the Time Guardian.

Michiru moved into her lover's arms. She laid her head on Haruka's chest and listened to her heart. She could almost feel it. The darkness Haruka is fighting. The ebb and flow. The anger at their lot in life.

"Can't we just wait till they actually turn," she whispered.

Their hushed whispers where interrupted with a scream.

* * *

She screamed. With the release of pressure, a stream of liquid left her body. The fire of her soul sparked then settled. A strange calmness overtook her. As Princess Jupiter lay down beside her, she realized what had happened.

Her heart dropped.

Makoto noticing her expression whispers sadly in Rei's ear as she leaves feather light touches along her toned form," It can be our secret.."


End file.
